1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of electronic industries, electronic products are required to have multiple functions. Accordingly, semiconductor packages and electronic elements having various functions are generally disposed on a circuit board of an electronic product. However, along with the increase of the number of the semiconductor packages and the electronic elements, the circuit board is required to have more space for accommodating the semiconductor packages and the electronic elements and hence the size of the electronic product must be increased. Therefore, to meet the miniaturization requirement of electronic products, semiconductor packages are usually integrated with electronic elements so as to form MEMS packages, thereby saving space on circuit boards, reducing the size of the electronic products and meeting the multi-function requirement.
Currently, a semiconductor package can only be integrated with a MEMS element having a single function. As such, to meet the multi-function requirement of an electronic product, multiple semiconductor packages having different MEMS functions need to be disposed on a circuit board, which, however, adversely affects space reduction on the circuit board and the miniaturization of the electronic product.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor package and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.